On The Hunt For Something Greater
by Cassiopeia-AnnaSophia-Pratt
Summary: Sometimes in the Magical world there are things that stir up trouble. Enter Artifact Hunter Hermione Granger. When mysterious and dangerous things threaten the safety of the Wizarding World, she steps in to stop them. What happens when she gets stuck with the one man that drives her mad? {Horrible at summaries! Sorry!} REVIEW! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Will try to update once a week! Enjoy! :)

_ He opened up the old chest, carefully, not wanting to disturb the treasures that lay inside. He couldn't believe this day had come, he had finally found the chest of Sadon Boucher. This chest was said to contain the talismans, grimoire, wand, and cloak of Sadon Boucher himself. In all of the books he had read, none of them could have prepared him for what happened next. He opened the chest and began to pull out the various items, in awe of each one. At the bottom of the chest there was a medium sized wooden box, it sat on top of the cloak. He gently picked up the box and looked it over, it had intricate carvings and gold filigree covering it. He was in such a hurry to see what was inside that he didn't read the inscription on the lid. He opened the box and inside he found a folded piece of parchment. He quickly opened up the parchment and read the incantation aloud._ **_"Per ignem, aquam, terram et ignem. Mortem vita, et in campestribus inter vivos et mortuos. Consurge, consurge, consurge, ad animarum damnum campo."_** _There was a gust of wind and the grimoire flew open. He began to read from the ancient text, and once he started he could not stop_.

(HERMIONE P.O.V.)

I walked into my building and was greeted by my good friend and fellow artifact hunter, Ranger. His real name is Raymond Delacroix, he is about 6, dirty blonde, well muscled, big brown eyes, and tan. When I opened my business he was hired to help with research, but he soon proved himself field worthy when he came to my rescue on a job gone wrong. There is another thing, he is also gay. If you met him on the street you wouldn't know it, that is until you caught him staring at your boyfriend or brothers backside. My assistant/secretary is Katie Monroe, she is also one of my best friends. She is absolutely gorgeous, she's 5'5", light brown hair, big blue eyes, and she has the body of a model. When I hired her I was a bit worried that she wouldn't take her job seriously, but she proved my worries pointless. She is hardworking and competent, I can always count on her. In our line of work it is important that you trust the people you work with. Even if you are only working with them for a few minutes, hours, or days, you have to be able to trust them. What we do is dangerous, time consuming, never ending, and, for the most part, it is a matter of life and death.

I made my way to my office and hung my canvas bag on my coat rack before setting my phone and wand down on my desk. I opened up my curtains and took in my view, I could see the busy streets of Diagon Alley. There were little families, kids gawking at the toys in the store windows, countless couples holding hands, groups of friends shopping and giggling together. With my job I miss out on a lot of all that, I haven't been in a serious relationship since Ron and I split a couple months after the war ended. I've gone on some dates, but the guys told their friends that I wasn't 'feminine enough'. With my job I've had to go and take some self defense classes, I carry a gun and a knife or two, I workout, and I spend a lot of time outdoors. They didn't even take the time to get to know me, but you know what they say. Weak men are intimidated by strong women, and I don't need a weak man.

Katie knocked on my door and came in when she heard me say 'Yeah?'.

"This just came for you, it's from the Ministry. The envelope was marked Urgent." I sighed and took the file from her.

"You know what that means, another job. I wonder what they've lost track of this time." She chuckled and put a few yellow slips on my desk, calls that came in for me.

"Ginny called again, she wants you to come to dinner tomorrow night. She says that a close friend of her and Harry's is going to be there and that they want you to get to know him." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Every time I ask who the close friend is they just tell me I'll have to see for myself. Plus, if this is a harder case, say a level 2 or lower, I won't be able to make dinner again.

"I'll call her once I look over this file. Can you tell Ranger to come in? I want him to be familiar with the case, I may need his help." She nodded and went to go and get him. Most of the cases we get are from private parties, companies, or just individuals. But sometimes we get cases from the Ministry, they are usually the harder ones. They normally don't call in a hunter unless it's of the utmost importance.

Ranger came in and sat in front of my desk. We both began looking over the file and quickly realized that this was going to be a hard case.

"I can't believe they lost the Chest of Boucher! Out of all the things they could've lost, it had to be the Chest! What's next, they are going to lose a dozen serial killers?!" Ranger said with a huff. I sighed and leaned my head back on my chair.

"Well this is the equivalent of setting the twelve worst serial killers loose on the world. I've done some extensive reading on the Chest, the curses placed on the items inside it have never been broken. They've been able to place some spells on them to make their power dormant, but they've never been able to end the reign of terror completely." I picked up a piece of paper from the file and read it a few times committing it to memory. It was a list of all the items inside the chest.

Contents:

-1 standard size pewter cauldron

-1 black wizard's cloak

-1 grimoire(dated 1312)

-1 diamond, silver, and emerald broach

-1 handcrafted wooden box

-1 13" Alder wand

I handed the list to Ranger and suggested he do the same. Of all the dangerous things in the chest, the grimoire was the most deadly. It contained all the insane ravings of its owner, Sadon Boucher. Now most people know that magic leaves a residual trace, they briefly touch the subject at Hogwarts and other wizarding schools. What they don't tell you is how potent the residual magic can be. The residual magic is what creates the artifacts that we hunt, that and sometimes if the owner of the artifact was barking mad they sometimes put spells and curses on them.

"What do we know about Boucher?" Ranger asked as he scanned through the documents in the file. I sat up in my chair and leaned on my desk,

"Well, by the age of 13 he had murdered his first two victims, he then committed crime after crime until the age of 21. After that he got 'help' and 'turned his life around'. He got married at age 22 to his wife of one year Ms. Labelle Guillory, and on their one year anniversary he murdered her at their dining room table. After that he went mad. He invented crazy spells and curses, he practiced dark magic, he began calling himself 'Lord Boucher', and he started slaughtering muggleborns and muggles left and right. He was ripped apart limb by limb by four wild horses at the end of the year 1312." He nodded for a moment before he sat up, looked curious for a second, then he began looking through the papers in the file again. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. It was one of the lists of ministry workers who looked at the Boucher Book Collection in the ministry archives.

"One guy visited the archives six times in one week, he seems to have had an obsession. Look how far back the visits go." He said handing me another piece of paper. I looked and it seems for the past six months this guy has been going to the archives twice a week like clock work, until last week then he went the six times. I looked at the checkout list and it seems like he took out one book from the collection every two weeks. I pulled out my mobile phone and called Harry.

_'Potter.'_ He answered in his business voice.

_'Hey, Harry. It's Hermione.'_ I hope he doesn't bring up dinner, but he probably will anyway.

_'Hey Hermione! You're a hard girl to get ahold of! Have you talked to Ginny yet? I know she tried your mobile but you didn't answer so she left a message with Katie.'_ I sighed and chuckled. I purposely didn't answer her this morning.

_'Yeah, Katie told me she called. And no, I haven't called her back yet. I got a case from the Ministry today, it's pretty big. It's actually why I called you.'_ I honestly hate having to ask for favors from Harry, I feel like I'm using him.

_'Whats up? Everything ok?'_ I looked at the paper again before answering. I hope the guy isn't high up there, otherwise Harry won't be able to get his file.

_'Yeah, I just need a favor.'_ I heard him chuckle.

_'What ya need?'_ He knows I hate asking for things.

_'Well I need an employee file, his name is Albion Kinlan.' _

_'I can bring the file by your office at noon if you'll be there?'_ I bit my lip, if I say yes he might invite Ron. But if I say no then I'll have to go to the Ministry and then I'd certainly see him.

_'Yeah, I'll be here. I can have Ranger or Katie run out and grab some lunch for us if you'd like?'_ I could hear him talking to someone in the background, I'd bet my ridiculous salary it was Ron.

_'Sure, can Ron come by too? He and I have a meeting at 1:30 in Diagon Alley.'_ I wanted to groan and scream into the phone but I decided against it.

_'Sure, just make sure he's on his best behavior. And tell him not to touch anything when he comes in, they are priceless artifacts.'_ I heard him laugh, then he sighed. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

_'He knows Mione, he hasn't been there before but he knows. We'll see you at noon! Love you like a sister, Mione.'_ I smiled.

_'Love you like a brother, Harry. See you at noon.'_ I said before hanging up. I put my phone down on my desk and sighed. I know that one day I will forgive Ron, but until that day, whenever it may be, I don't think I will be able to stand him. Its not even that I'm upset that we broke up, I don't care about that part. It's the part where after we broke up he tried to tell me who I could and couldn't date, he kept trying to win me back, and he even was telling people that we were meant to be together. And he practically stalked me when I started ignoring him.

At 11:30 Katie left to pick up some lunch at the Cauldron Cafe. I was sitting in my office looking at some files when I felt the wards shift, alerting me to Harry entering the store. I walked out of my office and down the stairs into the gallery to greet him. He saw me before Ron did, he was too busy looking at an ancient scroll I got in Egypt.

"Hey, it's good to see you. You need to stop working so much." I laughed and hugged him, it's been a few months since we have actually seen each other.

"I have to make a living Harry, besides I love what I do. If this job is crazy, say my life is in danger more than two times, then I will take a vacation." He laughed and shook his head.

"Because your life being in danger once just isn't enough." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Ron came up to us and smiled, widely I might add. I simply nodded at him and showed them upstairs. We went into the conference room and Ranger joined us.

"Who are you?" Ron asked suspiciously. I inwardly groaned, not again.

"I'm Ray Delacroix, but everyone calls me Ranger. Hey Harry, it's good to see you again." He and Harry shook hands and we all sat down. Ranger sat next to me while Harry and Ron sat across from us.

"So, what's this Kinlan done?" Ron asked as Ranger handed me two files, one the file from the Ministry and the other our file on the Chest of Boucher.

"As far as we know, nothing yet. We have some suspicions but we haven't proven anything. Were you able to get his employee file?" I asked as I pulled out a picture of the chest from my info file. Harry nodded and pulled the file out from under his Auror robes. He slid it across the table and Ranger took a look at it.

"So, you going to fill me in on the case?" Harry said with a smile. I nodded and pushed the picture of the chest towards him and Ron.

"This is the Chest of Boucher. It originally belonged to Bowen Boucher, then when he tragically died at 41 it passed to his son, Sadon Boucher. Inside the chest are the prized possessions of Sadon Boucher, including his grimoire. Into his grimoire he poured his madness, anger, evil, and bloodlust. All of the items are cursed, but the grimoire is the real threat. Late last night the Chest of Boucher and all it's contents we're stolen, so we've been looking into people who were particularly interested in it." Harry nodded in understanding and looked at the picture before handing it to Ron. Ron looked at it for a moment before looking confused.

"But it's just a book? What can it do, bore someone to death?" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Harry's cloak can make someone invisible, the resurrection stone can make those who've died visible again, that Egyptian scroll downstairs triggered a chain reaction that leveled a building, until we deactivated it. Objects can have power, it comes from spells, curses, and/or the residual magic left behind by their former owners. Finding them and stopping them is what we do here." Ranger handed me the file and pointed out something.

"Look at this, it's from his head of shift." I looked at the note and read it a couple times.

"So, his head of shift noted that he saw erratic, evasive, and concerning behavior on and off for the past few months. Great, it's confirmed." Harry nodded and pulled out his phone, probably setting a reminder to look into Kinlan's history. Ron looked confused, you'd think he'd get it by now.

"Confirmed what?" He said looking back and forth between Harry and I. I took pity on him and answered.

"We've confirmed that Mr. Albion Kinlan has indeed been exposed to an artifact. My question is, how was he exposed to an artifact within the Ministry? And how did no one there realize that he had been exposed? Doesn't the Ministry have ADS's on every level?" Harry nodded and looked puzzled for a minute. Ranger seemed to be deep in thought and Ron, once again looked confused.

"What's an ADS?" I stared blankly at him for a moment, he works in the Ministry and he doesn't know what an ADS is. Wow.

"Artifact Detection System. About three years ago a deatheater walked into the Ministry with an artifact, The Shroud of Bero. He exposed the Shroud and mass hysteria ensued. Riots broke out and a few were hospitalized. After that the Ministry hired Malfoy Inc. to invent, build, and install a way to detect artifacts so that they could prevent it from happening again." Ron nodded in understanding. He was about to ask another question when Harry spoke, answering his unasked question.

"The deatheater responsible was apprehended and later received the Kiss. Whoever got an artifact inside the Ministry had to know how to beat the ADS's, only Ministry officials that are higher up, security, and the people who invented the system at Malfoy Inc. would know how to do that. Also, another question is, what artifact did they sneak in?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. The possibilities are endless, there are just so many artifacts that could have been used. Katie came in just then with lunch.

"Well, looks like I came back at just the right time. You guys look like you could use some brain food." She said as she put down the sub sandwiches and drinks on the conference table.

"Well thank you. I don't believe we've met, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. And you must be Katie, Hermione's secretary." I felt like spitting out the soda I had just taken a sip of. No offense to Ron, but Katie is way out of his league.

"Nice to meet you, Ron." She said sweetly as she handed Ranger his sub.

"Why thank you gorgeous. Say, you think you could help me tonight? Maybe come by my place at 6:30?" Ranger said to Katie with a smile. He had a date tonight with a guy he met at a self defense class a couple months ago.

"Sure, I'll see you then." She said with a smile before leaving the room and returning to her desk. Ranger gathered up some of the files and began eating his lunch, as did we all.

"So, we think it was an inside job? Well someone sneaking Kinlan the artifact at least." Ron said as he shoveled food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes, he is probably an even messier eater now than he was back at Hogwarts. I just nodded as I took a bite of my sub.

"My money is on Malfoy. That git probably figured he could kill the Minister, after all he did try to kill Dumbledore. I mean I know what people say, that he has changed, but come on. Only an idiot would believe such rubbish, they'd have to be completely mental." I took a sip of my soda and sighed, it's not that Malfoy and I are all buddy buddy or anything but even I can admit that he's not as horrible a person as he used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we had finished eating Ranger took the files into his office and began looking through possible artifacts. As soon as he left the room Ron practically sneered in his direction, even Harry noticed it.

"Ha, I don't see what Katie sees in him. He's nothing special." I raised an eyebrow and Harry tried to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably. Ron just looked confused at Harry and I's reaction, he gets confused so easily it's almost comical.

"You think Katie is with Ranger? Like in a relationship of sorts?" I said with a chuckle and a still raised eyebrow. Harry just sat there amused by the situation. The funniest thing is I remember telling Ron that Ranger was gay, in fact he made a joke about it.

"Of course they are together, did you just miss their little exchange?" Harry laughed and shook his head, while I just leaned back in the chair and chuckled.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?!" Ron almost yelled in frustration. I grinned and thought about how to say it before sitting up straight.

"Ranger is gay, he isn't into girls, he prefers men." Ron stared blankly at me for a moment before a smug look appeared on his face. I inwardly groaned, and one glance at Harry told me he too knew what was coming.

"Well then, it seems there is a shot for her and I. That is of course, if she can keep up with me. I am a very busy man." This time I audibly groaned followed by an eye roll, but only Harry caught it. Ron stood up and walked out of the room while straightening his robes. Harry and I both stood up, walked out of the conference room and down the stairs to the gallery.

"Well I'll get you as much of a background on Kinlan as I can. Keep me up to speed on the case?" I smiled and nodded. He pulled me in for a hug, I hugged him back for a minute before we pulled apart.

"You're coming to dinner tonight. Call Ginny. Oh, and tell Ranger to stop staring at my arse." I laughed and nodded.

"Will do. I'll see you tonight then." I waved goodbye as Harry dragged Ron out of the building and to their 1:30 meeting. Katie waved and said goodbye to Harry before turning to me with raised eyebrows.

"Is Ron always that smug? Because I have to say, it doesn't work for him." I laughed and leaned on her desk.

"He didn't used to be that way, I honestly have no idea what happened to him. One day he and I were friends, then together, then we broke up, he went kinda psycho stalker, and then out of the blue he turned into this..this...smug prick. I don't know what to do with him, and quite frankly neither do his family." She just chuckled and went to work while I went to my office to prepare a case file.

After about an hour of reading up on some artifacts, organizing the case files of some of our on going hunts, organizing my desk, and answering some owls my phone rang.

'Granger.' I said in a dull tone.

'Hey Granger, it's Malfoy.' I bolted upright in my chair.

'Malfoy, how did you get my number?' I know I didn't give it to him, or anyone he works with for that matter.

'We have some mutual friends. Listen, I heard about the Boucher theft. I think I can help with the search.' He said.

'Hows that? And how did you hear about it?' Kingsley had made a note in the file that they were keeping it quiet.

'Kingsley called me about it this morning. Well, I have some things that may help track the magical trace that the chest and it's contents are giving off.' I nodded and thought about it for a second. Malfoy Inc. is the leader in products that combine muggle tech and wizarding magic.

'I'm guessing you would want to come along with us? You know, to make sure we don't ruin your equipment.'

'Well I'd like to come along, but not to babysit the equipment. Look, I gotta go. I have a meeting with the Minister of France. I'll be seeing you soon, Granger.' He sounded almost happy.

'Bye, Malfoy.' I said before I heard him hang up. I worked until about 5:30 before calling Ginny and then heading to Grimmauld Place for dinner.


End file.
